londons_burningfandomcom-20200214-history
John Hallam
'John Hallam '''was Sub Officer at Blackwall Fire Station. He made his first appearance in the pilot movie and his last in series nine, when he was killed in the line of duty. Biography John Hallam was Sub Officer at Blackwall for over a decade. He was dour, strait-laced and a reliable career-minded officer, given to remarking "I'm impressed", be it genuine or ironic. He was married to the tyrannical Sandra, who was constantly urging him to try for promotion. In early series the Hallams had children, but they were never referred to in later episodes. He applied for the position of Station Officer after Sidney Tate retired, and lost out to Nick Georgiadis, which was initially a source of tension between them. Expecting John to be promoted, Sandra had arranged for their kitchen to be refitted. In recompense, Bayleaf, George and Kevin offered to do it instead, though it went wrong and they were left with a hole in their kitchen wall for weeks. John was not pleased when his elderly father-in-law Albert moved in with them, especially as he insisted on pulling out his prized plants, thinking they were weeds. On Christmas Day, Albert doused the Christmas pudding with brandy and when John lit it it blew up in his face, singeing his eyebrows. The watch couldn't contain their amusement, and sang "Ding dong merrily on high, the Sub has got no eyebrows!" While on a course with his friend Duffy, he refused to join in Duffy's womanizing and hi-jinks, so Duffy smeared lipstick on John's underwear. Sandra was fuming when she found it and made him sleep on the sofa; he returned to Blackwall to be greeted by everyone singing "Have you seen the y-front man?". On a shout in Series 1, Hallam was left embarrassed after calling out all 6 LFB Emergency Tenders to look for an alleged missing person on the say so of an alcoholic homeless woman; the individual they were looking for then reappeared, unharmed. During series 2, he was appointed temporary Station Officer at Borough Street, where it was apparent that a group of racist officers were victimizing Desmond Maddox, a black officer who they almost drowned. Hallam testified at their disciplinary hearing, and they were all dismissed from the service. For his part, Hallam pleaded guilty for lack of supervision, and was fined 1/7 of his payroll for 13 weeks (roughly £92 a week totalling to around £2,000). At the 20 pump warehouse fire, Hallam was buried alive for hours and had to be dug out. His psychological state subsequently deteriorated, despite his insistence that he was fine, and he broke down with Sandra in front of Georgiadis. After visiting a counsellor, John was eventually fit enough to return to work. He was seconded to work for the Fire Investigation Unit alongside Peter 'the whale' Jonah and when Jonah left the Brigade to work for a private firm, he asked Hallam to be his assistant. Despite the higher salary on offer, Hallam was horrified by the prospect of spending the rest of his working life in an office, so he turned it down, to Sandra's fury. Irritated by John's lack of ambition, Sandra decided to forge her own career. She proved a success and frequently went on business trips abroad. During one of Sandra's trips away, John was introduced to Jenny Matthew, a psychology student who wanted to interview him about his past traumas, and they ended up sleeping together. John broke it off, but Jenny continued to call him. Both Geoff Pearce and Sandra eventually found out, and he admitted the affair during a blazing row with Sandra, who then walked out and divorced John. En route to work that night, Hallam accused Pearce of telling Sandra about the affair. Blue Watch were then called to a fire in a high rise building, and Hallam and Pearce went in to find some missing girls. While leading them across a platform, it gave way under John's feet and he slipped down to the edge. He was unable to hold on, and fell 80ft. He was rushed to hospital, where he died of his injuries. At Sicknote's instigation, a plaque was unveiled near the spot where he died. Hallam's grave was seen, along with Sicknote's and Joe Walker's, when Geoff Pearce was telling Hi-Ho about the firefighters who had died in the line of duty. Appearances ''See also: John Hallam/Appearances John Hallam made 88 appearances in London's Burning between 1986 and 1996. * London's Burning: the Movie *Series 1 - (6 episodes) *Series 2 - (8 episodes) *Series 3 - (8 episodes) *Series 4 - (10 episodes) *Series 5 - (9 episodes) *Series 6 - (10 episodes) *Series 7 - (15 episodes) *Series 8 - (15 episodes) *Series 9 - (6 episodes) Gallery File:1534316 677920932319161 6297416822460328606 n.jpg File:6597640 orig.jpg File:27072611 10212892610924853 8678785317910267200 n.jpg File:27972979 10213051876866402 7141163951006252591 n.jpg File:28058857 10213063668761192 1529028574846923302 n.jpg File:17286163956 1693dc75d3 b.jpg File:London's Burning pilot movie Tate and Hallam.jpg File:DF1F7ELXUAEDoQv.jpg File:S9 Ep5.png File:S7 Ep10.png File:Ding Dong Merrily.png Category:Blue Watch firefighters Hallam, John Category:Deceased Characters